Golden Opportunities
by AthenaIceGoddess
Summary: Some intersting things happen when Sam and Jack get drunk at his cabin... not what you're thinking
1. Chapter 1

Name: Golden Oportunities

Writer: AthenaIceGoddess

( Kate)

Pairing: Jack / Sam

Rating: T

Humor/ Angst/ Romance

Spoilers: Season 8, Moebius parts 1&2

Summary: Sam decides to go to Jack's cabin a day early, and after a few beers, some truths previously hidden come flying to the front. Will this be the push they need to finally get together?

Chapter One

( Sam's POV)

" Oh, God, Sam, what are you thinking, going to the place you've sworn for the last three years _not_ to go? You must be insane. He's your commanding officer, for crying out loud!" Major Samantha Carter laughed aloud, hearing herself use Colonel O'Neill's favorite expression.

_Maybe you're finally considering taking the advice everyone has been giving you._ Her conscience whispered, and she frowned. Even after her father pretty much telling her to screw the regs and do what made her happy. She had thought she was happy with Pete, but when he showed her the house, talking about dogs and kids, she realized that he wasn't the one for her. It was funny, she didn't have any trouble seeing her with Jack like that...

" No, that is _not_ why I'm going up there early. It really is a charming place, with the trees, and the lake... and the mosquitoes..." She trailed off, and turned up the radio to, for the first time in her life, drown out her thoughts.

The DJ had a soothing voice, and Sam found herself relaxing. " This is Dave, on 102.1, the station that plays only soft rock. It's a cool 65 degrees here in Colorado Springs, and here is Lifehouse with You and Me." The brainy astrophyicist frowned at the radio and quickly changed the station.

The next station was playing a corny love song, as was the one after it. " Holy Hannah! The radio is against me today." She slipped her Nickleback CD into the CD player, and sighed. " There. That's much better." It wasn't that she didn't like a good love song as much as the next girl, it was just that she didn't feel like listening to one right now.

She had decided last night to take a trip up to Minnesota to visit the Colonel, and had packed a weekend bag. Sam hoped that he wouldn't mind her showing up on his doorstep unannounced, but she didn't call in fear that she would chicken out. To help persuade him, she had a six pack of Labatt's Blue in the back.

Her cell phone shrilled in her pocket, and she answered it. " Carter. Hi, Daniel." She grimaced, hoping he wouldn't ask where she was.

" So, what are you doing? Teal'c and I are going to O'Malley's for a bite to eat, and we were wondering if you wanted to join us." He asked.

Sam let out an inaudible sigh. " I have some stuff I have to do, but I'll see you at Colonel O'Neill's cabin tomarrow, right? Should be fun."

" Yep. I just can't get enough of the hayfever and Teal'c just loves fishing in the fishless pond." Daniel said with a chuckle, and Sam laughed with him. " The Colonel says it's relaxing, and I have to say I agree. There's a certain ambiance to the place." She didn't add that the fact that anywhere O'Neill was would have a special quality to her.

" Well, Teal'c looks hungry enough to eat a zebra- Yes Teal'c I know that you would never eat a zebra, it's just an expression- so I had better let you go. Have fun with your project, don't work too hard." He hung up the phone, trying to explain the expression to Teal'c.

An hour later, Sam pulled up the driveway to the cabin, and sat in the car staring at the front door. " Come on, Major, get up there and ring the doorbell." She stared for another minute, and jumped and hit her head on the ceiling when O'Neill knocked on her passenger window.

" Ah! Sir! Um, hi!" She said, flushing with embarrassment. The Colonel grinned at her. " Are you planning on sitting in the car all day, major? The fish are waiting." She smiled at him and got out of the car.

" Oh! I brought beer." She brandished the six pack and he bowed to her. " Carter, you are the love of my life. I ran out last night." He took it out of her hands and they walked up to the cabin in silence.

" I bet you're wondering why I'm here, sir." He turned to her. " First, if you're going to be here, there is going to be no ' sir' or ' colonel'. It's Jack while we're off duty, especially up here." Carter nodded.

" OK, I can deal with that. Jack." She said, feeling weird saying his name, weird, but good.

" Much better. And no, I'm not wondering." He said, really Looking at her. She cleared her throat and looked away, uncomfortable with his intense scrutiny.

" Anyway, you can drop your stuff in the guest room upstairs. Spacemonkey and T can fight over the couch and loveseat." He smirked to himself, and Sam scurried upstairs to put her stuff away.

**Author's note: feedback is greatly appreciated! It tells me whether or not I should continue. The next chapter will be longer.**

Next Chapter: A foodfight, Sam gets thrown in the lake, and some drunken confessions.


	2. Chapter 2

Name: Golden Oportunities

Writer: AthenaIceGoddess

( Kate)

Pairing: Jack / Sam

Rating: T

Humor/ Angst/ Romance

Spoilers: Season 8, Grace, Moebius

Author's notes: Thanks for pointing out the rank problems, I'll be sure not to make the same mistake!

**Chapter 2**

( Sam's POV)

" What do you want for supper?" Jack yelled upstairs to his guest. " Hold on!" She yelled, and the General heard her run down the stairs.

" What do you have in the cupboards? I could whip up something, I'm sure." Jack snorted. " So says the woman who's Kraft Dinner tastes like chicken. Leave it to me, you just go sit down and veg." She raised her eyebrows at him.

" Veg. Chill. Relax." She laughed. " You cook?" He had the dignity to look vaugely affronted. " I'll have you know that I'm an excellent cook. We have the fixings for spagetti, how does that sound?"

Carter shrugged. " Sounds good to me, s- Jack. Need some help with anything?" She asked, and he pretended to think about it. " Well, since you're my guest, it wouldn't be very gentlemanly of me to put you to work, but I haven't been mistaken for a gentleman yet, you can get a pot and put it on the stove to boil while I open a can of sauce."

Sam dug through his cupboards, and couldn't find the pots. " Where are they?" She asked, and heard Jack walk up behind her. She got up and turned around as he reached over her head and handed her a large pot.

She swallowed as she felt her body temperature rise simply because of his proximity. All she could think was how she wanted to kiss him. It shouldn't be too hard, she did it when she was trapped on the ship all alone. It always seemed that in moments where she was sure she was about to die, it didn't matter that she was in love with her C.O.

_Yeah, that's because you're about to DIE, dummy. Regs can't get you when you're dead._ She thought sarcastically. She looked up at him, and her thoughts took on a different track when she realized that he was staring back. _KISS HIM! What do you have to lose? Even if it's just tonight, you deserve that at least after eight years of wanting him._

She decided to listen to herself, for once. She leaned forward, just as he did. Their lips were about to touch...

Her phone rang. They jumped apart like kids caught making out in the 'rents van as Carter cleared her throat and grabbed her phone to cover her embarrassment.

" Carter. Oh, hi, Mark. No, now's not a bad time. What's up?" She asked her brother, barely suppressing the urge to grind her teeth. Every time something was about to happen, something interrupted them!

" I sound annoyed? Nah, I'm fine. What's up?" She repeated. " This weekend? I can't. I have a previous engagement. I'm staying with a couple of friends." Jack went over to the stove, and emptied a can of thick tomato sauce into a pan. He reached for Sam's pot, but she waved him off.

" No, I can get it, Jack. No, I wasn't talking to you. Yes, I'm staying with a man. A _ man friend._ Pete's gone. We broke up. Jeez, Mark. Fine, bye." She hung up the phone, annoyed at her brother for assuming that she was already dating after her sudden breakup with Pete.

" That your brother?" O'Neill asked, smirking. " Yes." She replied, filling the pot with water and switching on the burner.

" You seem a little perturbed." He said, still smirking. She glared. " I'm not." " I think you need to cool down." He said, suddenly grabbing her around the waist and throwing her over his shoulder.

" General! Put me down!" She yelled, pounding on his back. She didn't know what he was going to do until she saw the lake.

" Jack, no! That lake's _freezing_!" He chuckled. " Ah, well, we all need a cold shower now and again. In you go." He chucked her, not realizing she had a death grip on his shirt. He let her go, but suddnely found himself pitching forward as well.

" Carter!" He yelped before hitting the water with a splash. They came up sputtering, and when they saw each other soaking wet, in the lake fully clothed, they burst out laughing.

" Fancy a dip, Carter?" He asked, splashing her. She threw water right back. " It WAS your idea. It isn't as cold as I thouht it would be." He shrugged. " It's summer. I should hope not." They tread water for a minute or two, until they remembered what was in the house.

" The sauce!" Jack swam over to the dock, O'Neill hoisting his 21C out, and they ran into the cabin.

" This is what you get for throwing me into the lake." Carter told O'Neill, who surveyed his tomato- sauce covered kitchen with amusment. " I guess we have some cleaning to do."

20 minutes later, the kitchen was scrubbed clean. Sam leaned against the counter while jack sat on a chair. " So, what are we doing for supper now?" Sam asked, looking in the sparsely filled cabinets.

" Beer and chips?" Jack suggested, and Carter laughed. " Well, if there's nothing else... Sounds good to me." He smiled and grabbed a bag of chips and a beer.

" And off to the living room we go." Carter followed her C.O. into the living room for the strangest supper she had ever had.

Jack's POV

He looked over at his 21C, who was well on her way to being drunk. _Well, if you can't beat 'em..._ He downed the rest of his third beer, and got up for another.

" Grab me one, will you? Please." Sam said, giggling. Jack returned with the two beers and handed her hers. " No giggling, Major." She broke out into a full laugh. " Antarctica sucked. And don't try to tell me that was your sidearm." Jack frowned. _ Ooooook, maybe closer to being drunk than I thought... Damn her though, she's right._

" I'll never tell." He said, sipping his drink as he stared at the beautiful blonde. She sat forward on her chair. " I would. These last nine years... have been amazing. In more than one way."

She sat back, toying with the label on her bottle. " Do you know, the thing that we've been ' hiding' hasn't been all that secret. Janet figured it out. My dad figured it out. Pete, dumbass that he was, even he figured it out. WE're the last to figure it out, it seems." Her voice took on a sad quality.

Jack narrowed his eyes. _She's can't be talking about... feelings. Can she?_ " Before my father died, he told me I could still be happy. I told him I was, I was happy with Pete, but I guess how I really felt about him was pretty transparent. Dad told me to ignore the regs, to go after what I wanted."

Jack's heart began to pound. " What was it you wanted?" He tried to keep his tone light, but knew that if she looked into his eyes, she would know everything he was feeling.

She looked up. " You."

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. Next chapter, some more angsty- ness. R&R, and I'll update soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

Name: Golden Oportunities

Writer: AthenaIceGoddess

( Kate)

Pairing: Jack / Sam

Rating: T

Humor/ Angst/ Romance

Spoilers: Upgrades , Moebius, general season 8 stuff.

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate SG-1 or any of the characters. So don't sue. :)

Chapter 3

( Jack's POV)

She couldn't have said what he thought she said. Could she? He opened his mouth to ask her, but she had passed out on his couch. he chuckled. That would figure. She didn't mean it, she was drunk.

"And here you had my hopes up." He told her, watching as she snored contentedly. "Never thought I'd see the day, brilliant astrophysicist Samantha Carter, passed out on my couch. Come on, Sleeping Beauty. Let's get you to bed."

He picked her up, and she snuffled a bit, then snuggled down deep into his arms. Jack brought her up to his guest room, and laid her on the bed. It was a balmy night, so he didn't bother with blankets.

Jack headed back to the living room, and sat on the couch Carter had vacated, deep in thought.

He thought back to the monent he knew he was in love with his 21C. Of course, he had been attracted to her from the beginning, he would have had to be a fool not to be, but there was one moment he was smacked in the face with his own emotions.

_Flashback_

_"Sir, there's no time!" She cried, as he tried futiley to break the shield. He heard Jaffa walking down the corridor, bearing down on his position. He started slamming the shield with the makeshift club, desperately trying to free her._

_"Sir, just go." She said, sadness evident in her voice. "NO!" He yelled, straightening up to look into blue eyes that were beggnig him to leave her for dead. He couldn't do it. Even if it meant that he would die along with her, he just couldn't leave._

_The Jaffa came around the corner, raising their weapons to kill her. Helpless rage filled him, along with anguish so strong, he felt the staff blasts would surely kill him too._

_An explosion rocked the ship, and Jack fell. He saw the shield fall. "Did you see that?" Carter asked, getting to her feet. She went for the naquada, but O' Neill stopped her. "Carter, Leave it!" They ran, narrowly escaping._

_**Present**_

The next morning, Jack awoke with a stiff neck, half blind from early morning sunlight shining in his eyes. It took him a second to recall where he was, and what the smell assaulting his senses was.

He got up, running a hand through his messy hair, and wandered into the kitchen. "Carter? I didn't think you'd be up for at least another hour." He said to the beautiful blonde cooking in his kitchen.

She turned and smiled. "I guess a good night's sleep was all I needed. That, and a few beers, and I was out like a light. I hope you don't mind, but I raided your closet. Your clothes looked more comfortable then mine."

He looked her over. No, he didn't mind. She looked way better in a jack shirt and sweats then he ever would.

Jack considered telling that no, he certainly didn't mind. If she would take a few steps towards him, he would show her how much he didn't mind.

"What's cooking?" He asked instead, with a stern admonition to his raging hormones to behave. "Bacon and eggs. I was planning on making a couple of omlettes, but you didnt have what I needed. You need some help stocking these shelves." She said, turning back to the stove so he couldn't see if she was just making an innocent comment, or if she _really_ meant he needed a hand.

"Yes, well, usually it's just me, and maybe T, here, and fully stocked shelves aren't a real concern for manly bachelors like us." He said, grabbing two glasses and plates from the cupboard, and setting the table.

They sat in companiable (sp?) silence, waiting for breakfast. "So, do you know when Teal'c and Daniel are coming?" Carter asked, doling out the food and sitting down across from him.

"Nope." He replied, digging in. It was surprisingly good, and by the look on his 21C's face, she knew it too.

"Not bad for someone whose Kraft Dinner tastes like chicken, hmm?" She teased, and Jack chuckled appreciatively. "Nope." He said again, and she rolled her eyes. "Is that all you have to say?" He looked up at her.

"Yep." She got up, mock annoyed, and started towards the kitchen. Before O'Neill knew what he was doing, he'd jumped up and grabbed her arm, pulling her back towards him.

She stared at him, blue eyes huge in her face. "What are you doing?" She asked, a slight tremor in her voice.

" Something I've wanted to do for the past eight years." He stepped forward and covered her mouth with his own. For a second, he was sure she was going to knee him in his special spot, or slap him.

Nope. She kissed him back, deepening the kiss with an intensity that surprised and heated his blood. His arm snaked around her waist, pulling her even closer as her arms wrapped around his neck and Jack's back hit the wall.

Jack was lost in the sensation of the passionate embrace, and only years in Special forces alerted him to the car pulling up in the driveway. he stiffened, and Carter leaped away from him as if he had seared her with a blowtorch.

" Daniel and Teal'c!" She gasped, running a hand through her wild hair. She turned and ran upstairs and Jack quickly checked his reflection in the mirror on the wall. His hair was a mess, but he could contribute that to just waking up.

Not the truth, that he had nearly ignited in Carter's arms. The feeling of her pressed close to him would forever be etched into his mind.

A knocking at the door brought him back to reality, and he went to answer the door, silently damning Danial and Teal'c for their lousy timing.

He opened the door just as Daniel was raising his fist to knock again. "Patience is a virtue, Spacemonkey." He let them in.

Sam walked down the stairs, clad in stonewash jeans and a yellow t-shirt. Daniel did a double take, looking from Jack to Sam and back again. "Sam? When did you get here?" Teal'c nodded at Sam, and hung up his hat on the coatrack.

"Late last night." She said, and an uncomfortable silence followed as a smile spread across Daniel's face.

"Ah." Jack cleared his throat. "So, who's up for some fishing?"

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I'll try to have the next chapter up by tomarrow. Remember, R&R! The more nice reviews I get, the faster I'll type ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

Name: Golden Oportunities

Writer: AthenaIceGoddess  
( Kate)

Pairing: Jack / Sam

Rating: T

Humor/ Angst/ Romance

Spoilers: Upgrades , Moebius, general season 8 stuff.

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate SG-1 or any of the characters. So don't sue. :)

Author's Note: I really apologize for the mistakes, I'll make sure there aren't any this time. Well, I'll try, anyway...

Chapter 4

( Daniel's POV)

There was something going on. Daniel knew it as soon as Sam walked down the stairs looking flustered, as if he and Teal'c had interrupted something.

Damn! I hope we didn't. Daniel thought. He had been rooting for his friends to give in to their feelings for years now, but thought that they might need a little push. Hmm, a push... I'm sure I could arrange for a little 'push'...

He grinned to himself as he plotted a way to get them alone together. Preferably in an enclosed space. Daring a glance in their direction, he saw that they were sitting beside one another, but as far away as possible without looking suspicious. Sam was glaring at her fishing rod with sufficient concentration to power a ZPM, and Jack was looking in every direction but hers.

Daniel wondered if Teal'c noticed anything, but the Jaffa was near impossible to read, as always. He cleared his throat, the silence uncomfortable.

"So, Jack, were there ever any fish in this pond?" He asked, trying to lighten the mood. "Danny boy, how many times do I have to explain this? It isn't about actually catching fish, it's about the... Help me out here, T." Jack at Teal'c for help.

"It is about the act of fishing, Daniel Jackson." Teal'c explained, not helping. "Ah. That clears it up." Daniel said, rolling his eyes at Carter, who laughed.

"So, was this the stuff you had to do?" Daniel asked innocently, and Sam a deep blush spread up her neck. "No. I had some reports to write at the SGC, and I didn't feel like going home. So, I came here a little early."

It was clear from her tone that she was lying, but Daniel left it alone. Something had happened, and both of them were uncomfortable because of it.

Sam's POV

Sam knew she shouldn't have gone early. What was she playing at? She knew what was likely to happen, although she had thought she would have the excuse that she was drunk behind her.

But no. She had to borrow his clothes, and get up early to make breakfast. Then, when he kissed her, she had pretty much melted in his arms.

Damn him! She fumed. But she wanted him to kiss her again... She also wanted Danile and Teal'c to disappear. She felt like a teenager with a crush again, sneaking glances at him out of the corner of her eye when she thought no one was watching.

Daniel knew something was up, she knew that. Every once in a while she would catch him glancing at her and Jack with an amused glint in his eye.

"I'm retiring." Jack said suddenly, looking up. They started, turning and staring at him. "What?" Sam asked, startled out of her reverie. He glanced at her. "I'm retiring. Again."

"Ummm... Why?" Daniel asked, incredulous. He shrugged. "I'm getting too old for this." " Are you unhappy, O'Neill?" As usual, Teal'c hit the nail on the head.

"I have my reasons." Jack replied, and a flurry of emotions warred within Sam. Excitement, nervousness, uneasiness, though she couldn't figure why. Maybe he's doing this for... No. Don't even go there. Sam thought.

But she still couldn't fully banish the thought that perhaps he was doing this to be with her.

A/N: Sorry, this is a bit short, but I wanted to get it up. Next one will be longer, maybe the ending?

Next Chapter: Daniel talks to Jack and Sam, and puts his 'push' into action


	5. Chapter 5

Name: Golden Oportunities

Writer: AthenaIceGoddess  
( Kate)

Pairing: Jack / Sam

Rating: T

Humor/ Angst/ Romance

Spoilers: Upgrades , Moebius, general season 8 stuff.

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate SG-1 or any of the characters. So don't sue. :)

Chapter 5

Jack's POV

_later on that night..._

Jack had surprised himself by his admission that he was retiring. He hadn't been sure himself until that moment, but now that it was out, he knew that it was what he had to do.

Daniel had been looking at him weird all night long, and he wasn't touching his beer. _That might be a good thing._ Jack thought wryly._ Who knows what might make it's way out of his mouth if he gets drunk?_

"Well, I want another beer. Carter? Teal'c?" He asked, raising his eyebrows in question. Carter nodded, smiling the smile that always made him want to take her in his arms and... _Whoa there, Jack-o. Already did that, remember?_

" I should not, O'Neill." Teal'c replied, staring at the television, where Barney was belching loudly, drunk as usual.

"Good choice, T. Wouldn't want to end up like Barney..." He made his way to the kitchen. "I'll help." Daniel said, following him in and closing the door behind them.

Jack turned. "If you wanted some time alone, all you have to do is ask." he said, and Daniel folded his arms, giving him the amused smile that meant he knew something he shouldn't.

"Uh oh." Jack said, grabbing a couple of beers out of the fridge. "Jack, what are you playing at? Are you ever going to tell her?" Jack played dumb. "Tell who what?" He asked, trying to get past him and avoid the conversation to come.

"Uh- uh. You know who I'm talking about." Jack sighed and put the beers down on the counter. "Already did that, Danny boy. Za'tarcs, remember?" He said.

"Not good enough. How does she know you still feel that way?" Jack ground his teeth, but didn't respond. Daniel just stared until Jack's temper snapped.

" For Christ's sakes, Daniel, she was going to _marry_ O'Shanahan! How do _I_ know _she_ still feels the same way!" he managed to keep his voice at a low level, but it took quite a bit of effort. The fact that she was ready to marry that asshole Pete didn't tell him enough?

"And why do you think she broke it off? She wasn't really in love with him, and it was obvious! The marriage excuse won't work, Jack. You owe it to her.Another like O'Shanahan could show up anytime."

Daniel went back to the living room, leaving Jack alone with his thoughts._ He's right, you know._ His conscience whispered._ And you know YOU feel the same way you did four years ago, what could it hurt?_

"My pride, ego," He replied, thinking that he had to be nuts to be answering himself. _Your heart?_ it whispered. _What do you have to lose?_

He walked back into the living room, knowing- and dreading- what he had to do. But he couldn't lose her, he knew that.

Sam's POV

Jack had been acting weird ever since Daniel followed him into the kitchen. He seemed preoccupied with his thoughts, something that rarely happened with the General.

Sam stole a glance at him while she took a sip of her drink. He sighed, and opened his mouth to say something, but Daniel interrupted.

" Hey, who wants pizza? Teal'c and I could go get it." He offered, and Jack nodded quickly.

" Yeah, pizza would be great. Half anchovies for me." He said, and the others shuddered. " No way am I going to have fish on my pizza. Last time you got anchovies, the whole pizza tasted like fish. How about the works?" Daniel asked, and Jack agreed.

" Fine. The things I do for you people." He muttered, forking over his share of the cash, pretending to be annoyed. Daniel winked at Sam, who grinned back as he and Teal'c left.

Sam and Jack sat in silence for a few minutes, until she couldn't take it anymore. "Jack-" "Sam-" They said at the same time, then burst out laughing. " You go first." Sam said, but he shook his head. " No, what I have to say might take a while, so you had better start."

She twined her hands together on her lap. "About earlier... I didn't mean for that to happen, I take full responsibility. I'm sorry about it, and I promise it won't happen again. Holy Hannah, if I had known- What?-" Jack was giving her the same smile he gave her after the time loop ended and Daniel had asked him if he had been tempted to do something crazy.

"Are you?" She swallowed. "Am I what?" She replied. "Sorry?" She froze. It was now or never. "Well... No. But that wasn't why I came up here!" She cried, feeling much like a deer trapped in the headlights by his penetrating gaze.

"Well damn. I thought I still had it." She blinked. Was he saying what she thought he was saying? That he actually... wow.

"Umm..." Was the only response she could think of, other then to jump up and kiss him again. "Come on, Carter. It must be pretty obvious by now that I'm in love with you. Have been for years." He said, trying tosay it like it was nothing, but his eyes betrayed him.

"You're in love with me." She said, comlpetely dumbfounded. He remained silent, trying to gauge her reaction. Well, she was certainly going to give him a reaction.

"You're in love with me, and you were going to let me marry _Pete?_ Goddamn it, you can be so stupid sometimes! Why the hell didn't you stop me? God, I would've married him if it wasn't for my father! He told me I could still be happy, he knew! Janet knew, Daniel knows! I think even Teal'c knows by now, but you..." She trailed off.

"So why didn't you tell me?" She whispered, tears filling her eyes as she thought of the huge mistake she had come so close to making. She finally admitted to herself that she didn't love Pete when he brought her to 'their' house, and mentioned a dog. The only person she could see herself having a dog with, living with, and marrying was now Jack.

Jack stood up and took her into his arms. "Jeez, Carter, I thought... I thought you loved him. I couldn't see why, but I wasn't going to screw it up for you." She drew back, looking him straight in the eye.

"You were wrong. You couldn't screw it up. He was a poor substitute for what I really wanted." His breath caught in his throat, as that sounded familiar.

"What?" He asked gruffly, knowing the answer. " You." She replied again, grinning up at him through her tears.

"You weren't drunk. And you didn't pass out! You were just trying to see what... Oh, you conniving little scientist." He growled, pulling her in for a kiss, the second one in a day. Sam thouht she had died and gone to heaven.

This kiss was different. It was softer, more sensual, a promise of what was to come. Just as his arms wrapped around her, a thoguht clicked into place in her brain.

"Jack? Did you hear Daniel's car pull out of the drive?" A suspicious look crossed his face. "No." He replied, glaring at the window, where a cheer erupted. Daniel and Teal'c walked in the door, Daniel grinning like he had set up the whole thing, and Teal'c looking pleased.

"Scientists." Jack muttered, but pulled Sam to his side affectionately. " I knew it. All you two needed was a little push." Daniel said, looking as happy as a cat full of cream. teal'c smiled and bowed.

"Congradulations, O'Neill and SamanthaCarter." He said. "So, when's the wedding?" Daniel asked innocently.

Sam looked up at Jack. " I'd say... late spring?" She suggested, shrugging. " Full military honors, invite everyone at the SGC... sounds good to me." He replied, and Daniel blinked.

"You mean you really _are_ getting married? That... That's great!" He embraced them both, knowing that they would be happy together. They had finally realized that they couldn't stay away.

Golden Opportunities like that only happened once in a lifetime.

**The End**

**A/N: So, what did you think? Too corny? Cute? Thanks to all my reviewers who offered encouragement and pointed out my mistakes!**


End file.
